


Run, run

by captainhurricane



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're worthy of the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, run

run, you clever girl and remember- remember that you were in Victorian London and he was grinning with infinite sadness behind the young-old eyes, remember that you were the one watching as he, hand in hand with the granddaughter, stepped into the machine and ran away. remember, oh remember that he may own the stars but you own you, that you were the one who chose to take his hand and fly away, to the moon and to the clouds, to moments scattered in time and space, to his long, long life that is so inexplicably tied up with the life of the universe. oh, he scares you but at least you’re a fan of that (all the running, that is and the moments when he looks at you and sees only you). i’m not impossible, you’d like to say but your mind seems to rebel. i’m me and i’m here and that’s the only thing that should matter, you say instead and smile and take the moments as they come. even when his everything seems to burn you to your core, even when your moments in his life seem to vanish and reappear in your head constantly. you feel like you’ve known him your entire life and then it’s like you’ve only known him for a few days. 

you gather hope to yourself, keep it close to your heart. you listen to him shouting at old gods and people of violence, you listen to him speaking gently to those who deserve it and feel a twinge in your heart that you’ll never be able to understand what goes through the mind of a creature as old as he. you need someone, you want to insist but you don’t, not really. maybe he understands it, through the moments when he is alone and chooses to be so, when he lives above the clouds and leaves the universe to its own devices. when the loneliness is too much to bear. 

at least he could thank you, once in a while. just a small thank you and that boy-ish grin of his, just to know that sticking around is worth it. the stars won’t matter if your infinite, beautiful love cannot pour out of you, if he doesn’t stop looking at the past for a second and see the future (acknowledge the future for he sees the past, the present and the future, all at the same time but you don’t know that). 

you’re scared and lonely and you like someone who doesn’t like you but you stick around because the stars already live in you, because the thrum of the TARDIS already feels like welcoming you home. 

he says farewell to you (and to her (to Amelia Pond, a name you only remember in your dreams and a face you have never actually seen), you see him staring and calling out a name of someone only he can see and oh, it hurts) and smiles an old man’s smile before-

maybe this one will wrap an arm around you and say Clara, oh Clara, you clever, wonderful girl, let’s go and see what the universe has to offer. Let’s run away.

Run, you clever girl and remember that you are starlight.


End file.
